


You Are My Sun

by kibasniper



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Coping, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Pining, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Raffina learns something incredible about Amitie, but in retrospect, she's known it all along.
Relationships: Amitie/Raffina (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Are My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see!! it's been a while since i've written anything puyo. i jumped around a lot with my interests, work, and zines over the past few months. this was a cool down fic from last night after i finished editing and posting a pretty serious psychonauts fic. i figured i'd give these two girls a whirl after such a long time away from puyo!

Amitie radiated. Much like the sun high in the sky, she captivated Primp Town. She was a natural sun spot, a burst of light and energy, a dazzling array of warmth.

And much like when one glanced at the sun, Raffina's eyes burned when she gazed at her. She couldn't take in her form for too long. It was as if fate cursed her, refusing to let her eyes linger for a little longer as Amitie clung to her side. Every time they were together, Raffina basked in her warmth, her genuine air of confidence and joy soothing her aches and pains, all of which she kept private. Amitie didn't need to worry about her when she was needed elsewhere to spread her glow and help those who truly needed it.

“Raffina,” Amitie began as they sat by the creek, “Ms. Accord told me something really strange during break period.”

She kept her eyes on the silverfish flowing with the current. Tucking her knees to her chest, she asked, “What did she say?”

Amitie hummed, a somber tune replacing her natural cheer. Raffina flicked her gaze at her, taking in the long strands of blonde hair which resembled fine silk. The soft pinks and blues of her outfit brought out the rich green of her eyes. Raffina watched Amitie clasp her belt, fidgeting with the silver buckle as if it would bring her some sort of comfort, a sigh filled with longing escaping her as Amitie focused on the creek.

“It's gonna sound unbelievable,” she said, and she raised her head, her eyes wide. “You'll believe me no matter how crazy it sounds, right?”

Raffina nodded. She had no reason to doubt her dearest friend and rival. Amitie wasn't one for fibs, her honesty another one of her golden points, another part of her which charmed Raffina. She leaned forward, the wind nipping at her neck, which she noticed made Amitie flinch, the slightest motion seemingly making her uneasy.

“Well, um, you see...” Amitie gripped the blades of grass underneath her. “...Ms. Accord said I'm the reincarnation of a goddess.”

Raffina's lips twitched upwards. A laugh rose and died in her throat. She could have easily told Amitie that she was a goddess. Considering her warmth and innate power, it seemed inevitable that someone like Amitie would have destiny beyond anything in the mortal realm.

“Which one?” she wondered, the answer toying with her mind.

“The Sun Goddess.” Amitie shifted to her as Raffina stared at their reflections warping and shifting in the water. She reached out and cupped Raffina's knee, her grip shaky until Raffina set her hand upon it. “Ms. Accord said-she said that I'm gonna do great things.”

“Of course you are. I wouldn't expect any less from my rival,” Raffina replied, a curtness in her tone.

“But...” Amitie swallowed and drew away, folding her hands in her lap. She pursed her lips, her eyes glaring at a spot in the water which Raffina couldn't see.

Raffina sighed. Fate really had been cruel to her. Her friends found destinies and powers beyond their understanding. Sig had his demonic half, Klug had his tome, and even Lidelle had ties to the underworld. Only she was left to crawl on the earth like a worm wriggling on its belly while they ascended beyond the stars to nebulas she couldn't comprehend.

But she couldn't find the strength to be angry. She had known it all along. Amitie was special, unique, beautiful, warm. A plethora of words could have been perfect to describe her. They raced along Raffina's brain and refused to leave her thoughts, her mouth tightly wound shut to keep them from jumping out.

Whenever she was with Amitie, Raffina wanted them to be better. She wanted to be stronger with her, to grow more lovely and powerful with Amitie by her side. Their bond was one built on trust and admiration, if at times jealousy on her part for Amitie's magical prowess. And the warmth she felt whenever they battled or trained or simply walked together empowered Raffina with a sensation she understood as love.

It wasn't anything a prince could provide for her. Wealth nor royalty was needed as long as she was with Amitie. No one else could make her feel the way she did whenever Amitie acknowledged her, spoke with her, or held her hand.

“I'm scared,” Amitie choked out, her eyes watering. She blinked, the tears flicking off her short eyelashes. “I'm really, really scared, Raf.”

“Why?” Raffina asked, lowering her voice. She touched the budding goddess, warmth returning to her as soon as she gripped her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, the world fading around them. She wanted to immerse herself in the privacy of their moment, but Amitie's sob shot through her like a bolt of lightning, tearing through her comfort.

“Because-! Because I-!”Amitie wiped her eyes, a loud, wet sniffle escaping her. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She was so vague and cryptic. I don't think Ms. Accord realized how scared I was when she dumped that on me. It was like she expected me to accept it right away.”

Raffina smoothed the wrinkles along Amitie's sleeve. Their teacher was wise beyond their years, but anger brewed in her stomach. She knew Ms. Accord had her meanings hidden well behind a veil, and even though most of her intentions were good, it didn't soothe the pain she inadvertently caused.

“What should I do, Raffina?” Amitie hiccuped, clasping her face in her hands, her voice muffled. “I'm terrified of what's gonna happen to me! What does it even mean to be the reincarnation of the Sun Goddess? Am I going to change? Am I going to have to leave Primp?”

It was expected of them all to leave one day. No magician stayed in the same town forever. They were all going to venture out for their incredible journeys and bring back tales of greatness for the next generations to recall as if they were reciting scripture.

But terror pinched their nerves, cementing them to the soil. The future was unknown and filled with a destiny neither of them could understand. It wasn't like they could foresee their fate, which had usually been so harsh to Raffina and now, it was tormenting Amitie with prestige she couldn't fathom.

“What will you do?” Raffina asked, cupping Amitie's cheeks. Her thumbs smeared her tears. “Whatever happens, you know I'll face it with you. After all, I can't have my rival enduring this trouble alone when someone as strong as I can easily take down any foe.”

The breeze brushed through their hair. Sunlight filtered through the trees, shining down on them as if to bless Raffina's proclamation. Raffina smoothed Amitie's hair behind her ears, taking in the full frame of her round face and smiled. She felt like time had slowed to a crawl as the remnants of Amitie's sorrow dribbled down her cheeks, her warmth returning while Raffina pressed a chaste kiss to her brow, filling both of them with radiance.

“Raffina, thank you, thank you so much,” Amitie whispered, her voice warbling. She tucked her head between the crook of Raffina's neck and shoulder. Tightening her grip on her jacket, she smiled to herself.

Her hands hesitated behind Amitie's neck. Slowly, she lowered them around the small of her back and pulled her close. She stroked her hair, the golden locks smooth as she threaded through them. Raffina smelled the faintest hint of vanilla from Amitie's shampoo and closed her eyes, her heart pounding a little faster as warmth enveloped her, the sun's glow surrounding them in the comfort of the forest, the fear of the future and their destinies were pushed to the back of their minds.


End file.
